


Playing Dirty : Eat My Cherry, Baby....

by MajijoGangstas



Category: center/nezumi - Fandom
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: 2nd part. Center and Nezumi getting intense. They heat things up while torturing Sakura's feelings.





	Playing Dirty : Eat My Cherry, Baby....

**Author's Note:**

> There is sexual content in it, really hot, unfortunately Disneyland is not here !! Kids and all sensible people, thanks to look for another amusement park please ^^ !

Sakura : C-Center..??

Otabe : We all were waiting for you, Center. She’s ready…

Center : Oh really..? Sakura… (Center hits Sakura to the stomach like if she was fuckin her)

Sakura : AAAH..!!! Aah..!! Aargh…

Center : Hm, strong as always… yes, you’re ready.

Bakamono : Ready for what ?

All : SHUT UP !!!!

Bakamono : Ok.

Nezumi : Does it hurt, Sakura-san ?

Sakura : GO FUCK YOURSELF !!!!! YOU’RE AN ASSHOLE, I HATE YOU !!!!! I SWEAR I’LL KILL YOU !!!!!

Nezumi : Heeey girl, is it a way to talk to your family ? I’m shocked…

Sakura : JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH, FUCKIN RAT !!!!

Otabe : Honey, it’s too noisy…

Salt : Hum. Center…

Sakura : Can you all explain to me WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE ???!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME ????!!!!

Salt : Sakura… hehehe.

Otabe : I love seeing you like that, honey…

Sakura : PLEASE !!!!!!

Nezumi : Girl, you’re dead. Salt ?

Salt touching Sakura’s face.

Salt : Your smell…. hehehe… take your gift.

Sakura : What are you doing..???!!! HEY !!!! Take it off !!! Aark..!!!

Salt : Nice… my slave is back again hehe.

Nezumi : Please everybody, can you give us a moment of privacy ?

Sakura : I don’t like your evil smile on your uggly face !!!!

Otabe : Sure, it’s time to start hehe… see you later, Sakura. Or never, maybe.

Nezumi : You guys, stay behind the door.

Bakamono, Magic and Yoga leave.

Sakura : WHAT ARE YOU GOING T.. GRAAAAAAHH..!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAARGH !!!!!!!!!

Otabe : Sorry dear. Hope I didn’t hurt you…

Salt : Center… this time… keep her alive, hehe.

Center : Just wait for it, Salt. Otabe…

Otabe : Finish her off well. Bye.

Sakura : What ???!!! Wait !!!!

CLAK !

Nezumi : Now, you can’t escape. It’s just the 3 of us.

Sakura : What… what are you going to do to me..???!!!

Center : Sakura, I gave you one mission about Aquarium. You failed !

Sakura : What ???!!! It wasn’t my fault, Aquarium had a pile of debts !!!! Someone set me up !!!!!

Nezumi : And we all wonder who it could be.

Sakura : You..???!!!

Nezumi : Baby, she accused me.

Center : And you’re becoming insolent. I just love it, Sakura… that’s why we got to get you back on track.

Sakura : What ????!!!! This is nonsense..!!!! GAAAAAAAAAHH !!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Wanna me to hit you more with the baseball bat or you prefer to stay quiet and obey ?

Sakura : DIE, BITCH !!!!! JUST DIIIIIE !!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Damn you..!!

Center : Stop honey, otherwise she’ll bleed out. Sakura… you failed… and we have to give you an appropriate punishment. Nezumi…

Nezumi : If you please…

Sakura : What the.. No..!!!!!

Center grabbed Sakura.

Center : Tie her up, honey !!

Sakura : No !!!!!! CENTER !!!!!!! NO..!!!! NEZUMI..!!! NOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Shhh, easy easy sweetie… Good, very gooood !!

Sakura : LET GO OF ME !!!!!! NOOO..!!! Please !!!!!! Help me..!!!!

Nezumi : Here, drink, you’ll feel better…

Sakura : NO..HMMPHHRR !!!!!!

Center : That’s it, Sakura… good girl… Ok…

Sakura : KOF !!! KOF !!! HEUURK..!!!

Center : It’s only the beginning… let’s continue… honey….

Nezumi : Yes, baby… Showtime….

Nezumi taking off her clothes and doing it to Center. Sakura stills tied up.

Center : Honey, I feel excited….!!! Aahh…. Aaaahhhhh…!!!

Nezumi : Me too, baby…. I just love hearing you moan like that…. Mmm….

The girl is licking Center’s tits before to suck them.

Center : (eyes closed) Oohhh… Aaaahhhhh…!!!! Yes…. Nezumi…. Aaahhh !!!

Sakura feels powerless, a bit jealous and… starts to feel very very very uncomfortable, breathing loudly, sweating, moving nervously.

Nezumi : I love you, Center…. I want to eat you, you’re so tasty….

Center : Yess..!! Eat me…. aaahhhh !!!! Ooohhhhh…!!!!!! Oooohhhhh eat meeee..!!!! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh yeees…. just… like… AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oohhh yes….!! This… is… Aahhh..!!! So good ooohhhh !!!!

Nezumi putting 2 fingers inside Center, moving them slowly before necking her. Center clinging to her, moaning.

Nezumi : Center…. C..Center….

Center : Nezumi, I love you too…. I feel you….

The 2 girls are kissing each other in a wild way and everything is going faster and faster. For Sakura who can’t do anything excepted watching them, it’s too much cause she really wants Center so badly.

Nezumi : Baby, I’m hungry…. help me…. Center…. aaaahhhh..!!! Yeeeessssss….!!

Center : Don’t worry…. I’m gonna help you, mmmm….

Nezumi : Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…. AAAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!! Ooohhhhh… Centeeerr..!!! Centeeeeerrr…. Yeeesss !!!! Yes !!!! Babyyyy…. oohhh..!!!

Center : Honey, you’re mine…. feel my love….

Center puts 2 fingers inside Nezumi pratically trying to make the girl cum. Then they push each other against the walls, making Bakamono who was listening with her ear to the door, jump when the 2 girls were against the door. The other Queens were scared a bit about Rappappa’s room but they managed to smile looking at each other. Even for Otabe and Salt, everyone’s expressions said it all while they were hearing all the screams.

Nezumi : I’m gonna feed you, baby…. Mmm…. here….

Nezumi takes a strawberry from a fruit basket near them and makes Center eat it in a sexual way of course !

Center : Aaaahhhh….!!!! Nezumiiii….

Center has cherries, blackberries and apples that laid all over her body… Nezumi eats some before to put a cherry inside Center and smiles, proud.

Nezumi : I’m hungry, Center…. mmmm…. I want you…. only you…. to fuck you…. mmm….

Center : Yes…. I want you too…. I wanna eat you too honey….!! I want to fuck you really hard aahhhh…!!!

Nezumi : The cherry is so delicious…. mmm, babyy….

Center : Aaaaaahhhhhhhh..!!!!! Oohhh yes..!!!! Again..!!! It’s delicious…. aaahhhh !!!! Honey !!!!!! Noo..!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!! More….!!!

Nezumi eats Center’s pussy with the fruit inside her mouth. Then Center does the same but she takes a honey pot and starts to spread honey on Nezumi’s mouth, tits, belly, pussy… and licks everything.

Nezumi : C..Center…!!! Aaaahhhhhhhh nooooooo…!!!!! Oooohhhhh….. aaahhhhh….!!!

Center : It’s your turn, you’re going to suffer…. mmm…. I love you miss, you’re my favorite meal…. (kissing pussy)

Nezumi : Noo please…!!! Aaaahhhhh oooohhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, Center..!!!! It’s coming…. it’s comiiing huungh..!!!! Ooohhhhh yeeess..!!!

Center : Honeeeeyyy…!!!! Yeeeeeeessssssss aaaahhhhhhh…!!!!!

Nezumi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : NEZUMIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEESSSSSS OOOOOHHHHH YEEEEEEESSSSSSS AAHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!

The 2 girls gave their final shot while outside Rappappa’s room Salt was clapping, surprising everyone a bit before they join her, laughing and even whistling all together !!

This made Center and Nezumi smile, a bit embarrassed. While Sakura, poor girl… was sad, shaking. Center and Nezumi kissed each other again, watching Sakura, quite happy to have made her suffer with her feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Though there are other girls in there, this part was about Nezumi/Center again.


End file.
